What Happens At Nathan's
by Sparks and Sharps
Summary: Oneshot. Keith's been waiting at that bark bench a bit longer than anyone ought to, so Nathan, Karina, and Pao-Lin decide to take matters into their own hands.


_No Kink Meme this time - this is simply what happens when you let easily amused Tiger & Bunny fans hypothesize the events of the Girls Team's weekends for long enough._

_This is post episode 15, buy the way. You have been warned._

* * *

><p>Nathan found Keith slumped on the park bench in front of the fountain, taking no notice of the rain that soaked him to the bone. Petals fell of the bouquet he held, drifting off on tiny streams of water. He appeared to be in a haze. His face may have been drenched by other sources, but Nathan could still tell that he'd been crying.<p>

It would have been bad enough if this was the first time Keith waited hours for the girl that would never show, but it wasn't. It was the fourth.

This had to end right now.

"Keith." The man registered that his name had been called. He slowly looked up, taking some time to recognize who the voice had come from. Some clarity returned to his eyes.

"Fire Emb-"

Nathan shushed him. "We're in public and out of costume. Just use Nathan, honey." He held his umbrella so that it shielded Keith. The feathered collar of his jacket may get ruined, but Keith needed the thing more than he did.

Keith nodded sluggishly. "What are you doing here, Fi- er, Nathan?"

"Getting you back home."

"I can't go yet," Keith pleaded. "I still have to thank her. She still might come today."

"Honey, no one's going to come out here in weather like this. Well, except for me. I'm far too amazing to be ruined by rain."

"You're right." The drenched blond shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to try and catch her tomorrow."

"No, you're not."

Keith stood up from the park bench in protest. "But Nathan, I'm-"

"You're a total wreck right now," Nathan interrupted. "You know what? Getting you home isn't going to be enough. Looks like I'm going to have to bring in the big guns. Here, hold this." He handed his umbrella to Keith, who instinctively grasped it. With the umbrella out of his hand, he grabbed Keith by the arm and yanked him away from the park bench.

"Wait! I have to at least leave a note!"

"No you don't, honey." Nathan did not appear to have any difficulty dragging the struggling Keith along with him. He pulled out a cellphone with his free hand and dialed. "What you _have_ to do is get over this girl and pull yourself together."

No amount of resisting on Keith's part made Nathan loosen his grip. "Who are you calling? Who is it?"

"Reinforcements." Nathan put the cellphone to his ear. "Karina? Good, you're there. Get Pao-lin and come over to my place. Now. We've got an intervention to perform." He clamped the phone shut and quickly replaced it

"An i-intervention? For who?" Keith stopped trying to pull away from Nathan. Instead, he settled for simply keeping himself from tripping.

"For _you_, honey."

* * *

><p>The rain had let up during the trip. Karina and Pao-lin were already there when they made it to Nathan's gated, very large, very ornate accommodations. Both girls appeared to be slightly confused.<p>

Karina folded her arms. "Nathan, I'm always up for these things, but couldn't you plan this a little further in advance?"

"Yeah, and what did you mean by 'intervention?'" Pao-lin added.

"_This_ is what I meant." Nathan presented the soaking, depressed, and slightly bewildered Keith to his compatriots.

Both girls realized exactly what happened. Karina rushed up to the drenched man.

"Oh my God, are you okay? You didn't wait all day in the rain for her, did you?" Keith hung his head in silence.

"Not just today," Nathan said. "For the last _four_ days. It's all he's been doing beside sleeping, eating, and patrolling." He inspected Keith's face briefly "... Actually, I don't think he's been sleeping or eating either."

Pao-lin's eyes widened. "You weren't kidding when you said this was an intervention."

Nathan left Keith's side to unlock the front door. "Exactly, which is why we have to start immediately. Pao-lin, you go find a movie for us. Karina, you get Keith inside the house and out of those clothes before he freezes to death... Er, pun unintended. I'm going to get us some sushi delivered." The elaborately dressed man strode into the estate like he owned the place – which he, of course, did. Pao-lin followed him.

"Do sushi places around here even deliver?" she asked.

"No, but I have connections."

Keith was still a bit out of it when Karina gently grabbed his hand, ready to lead him in. "This isn't too much for you, is it?"

"A little... Nathan said this was an intervention, right?" Keith looked worried. "Aren't interventions those scary things where everyone sits around you and tells you all the bad things you're doing to yourself and how they're all worried?"

Karina laughed. "Don't worry. This isn't one of those interventions."

"What sort of intervention is it then?"

"The sort that involves popcorn and party games."

* * *

><p>"Pao-lin, couldn't you have picked a more... romantic movie?"<p>

"C'mon, this movie's far cooler than some dumb romcom! Besides, do you really think it'd be a good idea to make Keith watch love stories?"

"I suppose you're right, it's just that this movie is so... so _unrefined._"

"Explosions don't make a movie 'unrefined,' Nathan."

"No, but the excessive teal and orange does. When did the man responsible for color correction go to film school? 2009?"

"Speaking of color correction, do you want me to try to look for another shirt, Keith? Maybe I can find one that, uh, suits you better this time around."

"Thank you, Karina, but I am happy and quite content with this one. I kind of like the color pink."

"And it's not like Nathan has anything that _isn't_ pink."

"I assure you that _very few_ of my clothes can accurately be described as pink."

"Oh, so you'll be to explain the nuanced differences between coral and salmon to Pao-lin then?"

"You know what? I believe I'll just watch the movie right now."

* * *

><p>"N-No! Let me go, you guys!"<p>

"Never! Keith, pin her legs down!"

"Miss Blue Rose, I don't believe Miss Dragon Kid would either like it or enjoy it if I were to-"

"No buts! This is for her own good."

"Own good! How is _painting my nails_ for my own- mmph!"

"Okay, so it's not. It's for making us watch that crappy b-grade action movie. C'mon, Keith! Before she starts biting me."

"V-Very well. I am very sorry about this, Miss Dragon Kid."

"Mmph mmmph _mph_ mph mmmph!"

"We love you too, Pao-lin. That's why we're making them green instead of hot pink."

* * *

><p>"Okay... truth or dare?"<p>

"Truth! Most definitely truth!"

"C'_mon_, Keith. You _always_ pick truth. Must you be so dull?"

"Honesty is a very important virtue, Mister Fire Emblem. I relish every opportunity to express it."

"Oh _fine_. It's a good thing for you that you're just so damned adorable, because I'm running out embarrassing questions that you seem incapable of being embarrassed by. Hmmm... If you had to kiss any of the other heroes – _not _any of us – who would it be?"

"I... I don't think I've ever given it much thought before. I mean I've never really kissed _anyone_ before."

"Keith, you are required to cease being so damn cute immediately."

"You know you means this questions only leaves him with guys, right?"

"That would be the point, Pao-Lin."

"But I don't think Keith even likes gu-"

"Just let him answer the question already."

"Um, I guess it would have to be Ivan then, since-"

"I knew it! Pay up, Nathan."

"_Excuse me?_ I don't remember any money on this, Karina!"

"Well, you _said_ that you'd put twenty dollars on Keith and Antonio ending up together. Keith wants to kiss Ivan instead, so pay up."

"I'm not sure I'd kiss Ivan because I _like_ him. Well, I do, but I don't really know if I _like_ him like him. It's just Ivan sometimes looks so sad, so I think a kiss might cheer him up."

"... That still counts. Pay up."

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think this qualifies as torture."<p>

"Nonsense! There's no reason that the King of Heroes can't use a makeover like anyone else."

"Actually, Mr. Fire Emblem sir, I don't think I'm the King of Heroes anymore. That would be-"

"Shush! No talking while I'm applying the mascara."

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Pao-Lin, stop sniping me like that!"<p>

"What? You were right out in the open! I'm not allowed to snipe guys out in the open?"

"Not when they're at the respawn point!"

"Seesh, you guys are all just mad at how badly I'm kicking all of your butts!"

"If we didn't do it already, you would _so_ be getting nail-painting torture for this."

* * *

><p>"Nathan, we went over this: Keith gets the bed tonight, not you."<p>

"Oh, I don't want to deprive dear Keith of a good night's sleep by not letting him get the bed. I just think he'll rest better if _I'm_ in it with him."

"You make a horrible pillow and you know that."

"I'll have you know that there are dozens of men in this town who would say otherwise."

"Oh, so Mr. Fire Emblem has these sleepover parties with a lot of people?"

"Er, yes. I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Karina, What are you talking about? The only time he's ever had sleepovers is with you and-"

"Aaand that's enough out of you – unless you've decided that you'd rather have lavender nails instead of green ones."

"No! Green's good! I like green!"

"So, Keith honey, you up for sharing?"

"I'm not really sure what to-"

"Keith is getting the bed _alone_, and that's final!"

"Aw, you're no fun."

* * *

><p>"... Mmm? Am I the only one up yet?"<p>

"Eaugh... not anymore you aren't."

"Oh, sorry!"

"Eh, I'll manage... d'ya think you can get the time for me?"

"Sure... Uh, let's see... 12:34."

"12:34? Oh, okay."

"..."

"... Wait, _12:34?_ Oh shit, shit, _shit!"_

"Karina, would you keep it down? Some of us still need our beauty sleep!"

"No, I won't keep it down! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Time to sleep in however long I want to because I had to sleep on the floor of my own bedroom?"

"No, it's 12:34"

"And...?"

"Keith was supposed to show up at Poseidon Line _two hours ago_."

"... Oh, _fuck!_ Pao-lin, wake him up right now! I've gotta get his clothes out of the dryer."

"But what are we going to do about the-"

"I don't know! Find some makeup remover or something! We've gotta get out of here ten minutes ago!"

* * *

><p>And so, twenty minutes later, one significantly more cheerful Sky High walked into Poseidon Line's main office and greeted the man at the front desk.<p>

"Good morning, Mr. Sandsmark! And a wonderful day to you!" he cried, arms wide open.

Mr. Sandsmark's reply was much less theatrical. He looked up from his newspaper. "You're late, Keith," he said.

"My apologies, Mr. Sandsmark. I have been going through a rather dark period for the last few days. However, I am happy to announce that that dark period if over and I am ready to engage in my duties 110%!"

In all honesty, Mr. Sandsmark could not possibly care less. "Whatever, just don't do it again."

"Thank you, Mr. Sandsmark. And thank you again. I will check in again at the end of the day."

"Uh, you go do that." He watched the enthusiastic hero walk down the main hall eagerly, tied hair bouncing up and down with each step.

...Wait a second.

"Sky High?" The man stopped, responding instantly to his hero name.

"You wish to speak to me again, Mr. Sandsmark?"

"Uh... is that a _bow_ in your hair?"

Sky High touched his hand to the pink accessory pulling his short hair back. "Yes, Mr. Sandsmark. I believe this is true."

"...Why do you have a bow in your hair?"

The hero looked to the side, apparently a bit embarrassed. "It's a bit complicated, Mr. Sandsmark. Mr. Fire Emblem found me out in the rain last night and I was having a really bad day, so he took me home and-"

Mr. Sandsmark put his hand up. "And I think I know exactly where _this_ story is going. Have a nice day, Sky High. And show up on time tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Sandsmark." The hero saluted before carrying himself to his destination. Mr. Sandsmark rolled his eyes and returned to his paper.

Damn kids and their sleepovers.


End file.
